Laços de Amor
by Nadeshico
Summary: Kagome vê uma coisa que a deixa chocada e decide voltar para sua era. Como InuYasha reagirá quanto a isso, e como seguirá sua aventura?
1. Capítulo Um

_**LAÇOS DE AMOR **_

Legenda:

--,-- = pensamento de um personagem

nome- fala do personagem

Capítulo 1 – A Escolha

InuYasha estava muito quieto naquele dia. Quieto demais pro gosto de Kagome.

Kag- InuYasha, por que não fala nada? Tá muito quieto.

Inu- E você espera que eu fale o quê?

Kag- Ora, InuYasha. Qualquer coisa! Eu não agüento esse silêncio.

Inu- Eu já estou falando. Está satisfeita agora?- perguntou InuYasha impaciente.

Kag- Por que você não dá respostas mais educadas? Eu só queria que você falasse um pouco pra quebrar o silêncio que tava me incomodando.- Falou Kagome já perdendo a calma com aquela discussão.

Mir- Então, por que você não pediu pra mim?- Perguntou Miroku se ajoelhando diante Kagome e beijando as suas mãos- Eu gostaria de saber se a senhoria gostaria de ter um filho meu?

Inu- Seu monge pervertido!-Gritou InuYasha dando cascudos no Miroku- Como se atreve a fazer esta pergunta de novo pra Kagome?!

San- Viu, Miroku? Se você continuar desse jeito, vai morrer bem antes do que planeja.

Mir- Senhorita Sango. Não precisa ficar com ciúmes! Eu também gostaria muito que você tivesse um filho meu.

San- Seu idiota!- Gritou Sango dando um tapa na cara de Miroku tão forte que ficou a marca da mão da Sango certinha na bochecha esquerda do monge.

Mir- Essa doeu! Ai! Você andou treinando, heim?

San- Se você continuar a falar essas besteiras, leva outro!

Mir- Não, muito obrigado.- Falou Miroku já se afastando de Sango que estava fervendo de raiva.

Já estava escurecendo quando o grupo parou a busca dos fragmentos para descansar. Kagome e Sango resolveram tomar banho em um lago perto dali e deixaram o Shippou de "babá" do Miroku, já que o InuYasha não aceitou a tarefa e foi dar uma volta na floresta.

Kag- Será que o Shippou consegue dar conta do Miroku sozinho?- Perguntou Kagome enquanto passava xampu no cabelo

San- Eu não sei, mas se ele se atrever a nos espiar, juro que eu o mato!

Kag- Por que você anda tão nervosa?

San- O Miroku fica dando em cima de toda garota que vê pela frente e...

Kag- Você fica com ciúmes?

San- Não! Quer dizer...- Começou Sango a falar corando.- Um pouco. Mas eu não gosto dele!

Kag- Eu sei como você se sente.

San- Sabe?- Kagome fez que sim com a cabeça.

Kag- Acontece à mesma coisa comigo toda vez que o InuYasha se encontra com a Kikyou ou fala o nome dela. E o que mais me machuca é que eu não posso fazer nada. Ele a ama tanto e nem percebe que eu existo.

San- Mas, hoje quando o Miroku te pediu pra ter um filho dele, o InuYasha quase teve um treco.

Kag- Isso só acontece porque eu sou parecida com ela. Se eu não fosse, acho que a essa altura eu já estaria morta, porque ele não me protegeria.

San- Não fale isso! Eu não quero nem pensar como seria sem você.

É então que elas ouvem um barulho atrás de uma moita.

Mir- Shippou, quer ficar quieto? Eu to tentando espiar e você fica aí querendo gritar!

Shi- Ai, Miroku me larga! Deixa só a Sango e a Kagome descobrirem que você ficou espiando as duas.

Mir- Elas não vão descobrir se você ficar quieto.

Shi- Mas eu não vou ficar até você me largar.

Mir- Se eu te soltar você fica quieto?

Shi- Claro que não! Eu vou direto contar pra duas que você tá aqui!

Mir- Desse jeito você vai ficar aqui até elas acabarem o banho...

San- Miroku!- Gritou Sango do lago- Se você não for embora agora, quando eu acabar o banho você vai se arrepender de ter nascido!

Ao ouvir isso, o monge saiu correndo em direção ao acampamento deles, deixando o pobre Shippou pra trás.

Shi- Ei, Miroku! Me espere!- Gritava Shippou correndo atrás do monge.

San- Ele não tem jeito mesmo.

Kag- Já esta escurecendo. É melhor nós voltarmos logo.

San- Tá, tudo bem.

Elas, então, verificaram se o monge tinha realmente ido embora, saíram do lago, se vestiram e foram para o acampamento.

Chegando lá, uma pessoa ainda não estava presente.

Kag- Cadê o InuYasha, Miroku?

Mir- Pelo que parece, ele ainda não voltou.

San- O que será que aconteceu?

Mir- Quando eu voltei pra cá, depois de ter espiado vocês, o InuYasha ainda não tinha voltado. Aí eu fiquei esperando vocês e ele.

Kag- Eu estou preocupada com ele. É melhor eu ir procurá-lo.- E saiu correndo em floresta adentro, deixando Sango, Miroku e Shippou (que estava dormindo) para trás.

Kag- InuYasha! Cadê você?- Gritava Kagome andando pela floresta- --Onde será que ele se meteu?--

De repente ela ouve um barulho. Alguém estava lá, bem próximo dela. Eram duas pessoas. Ela fica bem quieta e se aproxima do local de onde vinha o barulho, se esconde atrás de uma moita e vê quem é.

Kag- Inu...Yasha?- Sussurra ela, deixando uma lágrimas escapar de seus olhos ao ver com quem ele estava.

Kik- InuYasha, por que você fica junto daquela garota, quando pode ficar junto de mim?

Inu- Deixar... A Kagome?

Kik- É. Já que você me ama, e não a ela, por que você não a deixa pra trás e fica comigo?

Inu- Eu te amo. Mas, não posso deixar a Kagome.

Kik- Por que? Você não me ama mais? Ela é mais importante pra você do que eu?- Ao falar essas palavras, Kikyou abraçou InuYasha fortemente e o beijou, e InuYasha por sua vez retribuiu o beijo. Kagome, não agüentando ver aquela cena, saiu correndo em direção ao acampamento. Como ela fez muito barulho, InuYasha a escutou e sentiu o cheiro dela, e saiu correndo atrás da colegial, mas era tarde demais. Kagome ao chegar ao acampamento, chorando muito, somente pegou a sua bicicleta e foi em direção ao poço come ossos. Como eles estavam acampados muito longe do poço, ela levou bastante tempo pra chegar nele, mas foi o mais rápido que pôde, pois o que mais desejava naquele momento era sair daquela era e voltar pra sua casa. Ao chegar ao poço, quando foi pular alguém segurou seu braço.

Inu- Kagome, por que você vai embora?

Kag- Me larga! Eu vou pra casa!- Gritava a garota deixando mais lágrimas saírem de seus olhos.

Inu- Por que você esta chorando?

Kag- Eu já disse pra você me largar! Eu não quero mais ficar nessa era!

Inu- É por causa da Kikyou e do beijo, não é?

Kag- Claro que é!- Ao ouvir isso InuYasha a soltou, ela pulou no poço, e foi correndo pra sua casa. Entrou no seu quanto e escondeu o rosto no travesseiro tentando esquecer aquela cena.

Na era feudal, InuYasha percebe a grande besteira que fez. Não devia ter a deixado voltar.

Inu- -- Será que eu amo a Kagome? Estou tão confuso. Vê-la daquele jeito, chorando só me trás angustias. Se fosse a Kikyou, eu certamente iria ficar triste, mas... Não. Eu não amo mais a Kikyou. Ela já morreu e nunca fez nada por mim. Eu amo a Kagome. É. Como não percebi antes?—Ele, então, pulou no poço. Ao chegar à era atual, saiu do poço e subiu em uma arvore que ficava de frente a janela do quarto de Kagome. Dava pra vê-la. Estava dormindo. Ele entrou no quarto dela e ficou acariciando o seu rosto.

Inu- -- Como ela é linda! E eu sou o único otário que só percebeu isso agora.--

Kag- Inu... Yasha?- Falou Kagome acordando, enchendo os olhos de lágrimas- O que faz aqui?

Inu- Er... Que, bem...- InuYasha realmente não sabia o que dizer. Queria contar pra ela que a amava mas não sabia como.

Kag- InuYasha, é melhor você voltar pra sua era- começou a falar sentando-São os fragmentos da jóia que você quer? Toma, aqui estão eles.- Ela estendeu a mão com todos os seus fragmentos.

Inu- Não. Eu não quero os fragmentos.

Kag- Se você não quer nada, é melhor voltar pra sua era, porque a Ki...- Ela não pode terminar de falar, já que InuYasha tampou sua boca e levou-a para a outra era, mesmo com ela deixando escapar algumas lágrimas e batendo nele.

Chegando na outra era, InuYasha subiu em uma árvore com Kagome em seu colo.

Inu- Kagome, eu precisei te trazer pra cá, já que na sua era você não me escutaria.

Kag- Agora fala o que você quer?

Inu- Eu queria que você soubesse que EU TE AMO!- Ao ouvir essas palavras, Kagome pensou estar em um sonho, uma vez que ela naquele mesmo dia havia presenciado o beijo do InuYasha e Kikyou.

Inu- Eu não espero que você corresponda ao meu amor, mas... Eu gostaria que você me desculpasse. Por tudo de ruim que eu te fiz passar e...

Kag- InuYasha... Estou sentindo a presença de dez fragmentos da jóia de quatro almas!

Inu- O quê?- Ele, então, pegou Kagome no colo e foi na direção que Kagome disse estar os fragmentos. Eles não precisaram andar muito, e encontraram o Yokai que estava com os fragmentos. Ele era um Yokai Tigre, só que em sua aparência humana.

Yokai- Quem está ai?- Perguntou sentindo o cheiro de Kagome e InuYasha.

Inu- Kagome, fique aqui e não faça nada. Só me diga onde estão os fragmentos dele.- Falou InuYasha agachado com Kagome atrás de uma moita.

Kag- Ele tem três fragmentos em cada perna e dois em cada braço. Mas, deixa eu ir...

Inu- Não. Você fica aqui. Eu não gostaria de te ver machucada.- E saiu de trás da moita.

Inu- Ei. Você tem fragmentos da jóia, não é?

Yokai - Tenho, mas o que isso tem haver com você?

Inu- Eu só quero eles. Se você quiser dá-los para mim, seria bem melhor, porque evitaremos brigas.

Yokai- Dá-los para você. Quem você pensa que é?

Inu- Bem, já que é assim...- Ele tirou a tessaiga da bainha, e saiu correndo em direção ao Yokai.Porém, ele conseguiu desviar do golpe da tessaiga facilmente.

Yokai- Quem você pensa que sou? Vejo que você tem uma amiguinha- Falou o Yokai olhando para a moita onde Kagome estava escondida.- Ela é muito bonita. Quero-a para mim.- Ele, então, saiu correndo em direção a Kagome e a pegou no colo.

Inu- Tire suas patas da Kagome!

Yokai- Kagome? Esse é o seu nome?

Kag- Me solta!

Yokai- Por que? Você prefere ficar com aquele maldito?

Kag- Claro que prefiro!

Yokai- É realmente uma pena que eu não ligue para a opinião dos outros.- Ele foi aproximando o seu rosto cada vez mais do de Kagome, que não conseguia se mexer. Ele estava quase a beijando, quando InuYasha usou a tessaiga e matou o Yokai.

Inu- Kagome... Você está bem?

Kag- Acho que sim... É melhor pegarmos os fragmentos logo ante que aquele yokai se regenere.- InuYasha pegou então os fragmentos, e, logo em seguida pegou Kagome e a levou para o vilarejo da Senhora Kaede.


	2. Capítulo Dois

_**LAÇOS DE AMOR**_

Legenda:

--,-- = pensamento de um personagem

nome- fala do personagem

Capítulo 2 – O seqüestro de Kagome

Enquanto InuYasha a carregava em direção ao vilarejo da Senhora Kaede, Kagome nada falou. Ficou super surpresa por InuYasha tê-la escolhido para amar em vez da Kikiou. Mas ficou muito triste, também, por não ter tido a chance de corresponder por causa do youkai.

Já InuYasha não sabia direito o que havia dito pra Kagome. Estava tão nervoso no momento, que agora estava com medo de ter dito alguma besteira pra Kagome, de forma que nada falou também enquanto iam pro vilarejo, mas deu a Kagome uma correntinha de ouro (claro que ele parou para isso, né?) e depois pegou-a de novo no colo e recomeçou a ir para o vilarejo. Kagome, claro, não entendeu direito o por quê daquela atitude no momento, mas depois entendeu

Ao chegarem no seu destino, InuYasha pôs Kagome com delicadeza no chão. Shippou saiu correndo em direção a Kagome e pulou em seu colo rapidamente chorando.

Shi- Eu pensei que você não fosse voltar mais.

Kag- Então sua intuição estava errada. Tão é que estou aqui agora.-Respondeu Kagome acariciando o youkai raposa.

San- Kagome! InuYasha! Que bom que vocês voltaram. Já estava com medo de ter que ir à procura do Naraku e dos fragmentos da jóia com esse monge tarado!

Mir- Olá senhorita Kagome! Que saudades!-Ao dizer isso, Miroku foi dar um abraço na Kagome, mas InuYasha se meteu na frente da Kagome, notando que o monge estava com uma marca de uma mão em sua bochecha esquerda.

Inu- Se você encostar na Kagome pra ficar fazendo essas suas gracinhas, eu juro que você vai ganhar outro tapa na cara pra combinar com o da Sango! E pode ter certeza de que não será nenhumas das garotas que vai te bater.-Ao terminar, InuYasha andou calmamente em direção a árvore mais próxima. Deu um pulo e sentou-se em um galho quase no topo da árvore, endireitou-se, então mandou a Miroku um olhar que fez o monge congelar.

San- Kagome, vamos dar um passeio pela floresta. É que eu preciso muito me acalmar.- Ao dizer isso, ela lançou a Miroku um olhar igual ao que o InuYasha havia lançado pro monge uns minutos antes.

Kag- Claro! Eu adoraria!

Shi- Eu posso ir com vocês?

San- Ah, Shippou, você tem que ficar aqui. Não era você que estava ajudando a Senhora Kaede a cuidar das crianças doentes?

Kag- As crianças estão doentes?

San- Algumas estão ficando com sérios problemas de saúde sem mais nem menos.-Disse Sango enquanto andavam em direção à uma lagoa no coração da floresta.

Kag- E por que as crianças estão ficando doentes, assim, de repente?

San- É aí que ta o mistério. Ninguém conseguiu descobrir. Mas, me fala. Por que você voltou pra sua era sem avisar a ninguém?

Kag- Lembra que naquele dia eu fui procurar o InuYasha porque tava preocupada com ele? Então, quando eu finalmente o encontrei, eu o vi conversando com a Kikyou, e ela deu um beijo nele, e sabe o que foi pior? Ele correspondeu ao beijo.

San- Me desculpe, Kagome. Não queria te fazer se lembrar disso.

Kag- Tudo bem. É melhor por pra fora do que ficar guardando só pra mim.

San- Então, se você voltou porque estava brava com o InuYasha, por que foi que você voltou.

Kag- Eu não voltei porque queria. Ele que foi me buscar. Quando eu o vi, pensei que ele tivesse ido a minha era pra pegar os fragmentos que estavam comigo, mas ele disse que não era isso.

San- Então, por que ele foi pra lá?

Kag- Pra me trazer pra essa era. Quando nós chegamos aqui, ele me levou pra cima de uma árvore e disse que depois daquele beijo que ele deu na Kikyou, ele pôde descobrir quem é a pessoa que ele mais ama.

San- E quem é?

Kag- Eu.

San- Ah! Isso explica o comportamento dele me relação ao Miroku E você já disse pra ele o que sente?

Kag- Ainda não. Quando eu ia dizer, senti a presença de alguns fragmentos da jóia, então um youkai apareceu. Mas eu quero dizer pra ele o quanto antes o que sinto. E você? Já se declarou pro Miroku?

San- O queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeê?!?!?!?!?!- Ao ouvir a pergunta de Kagome, Sango ficou vermelha da cabeça aos pés.- Eu, bem.... Ainda não.

Kag- Porque não?- A essa altura, alas já haviam chegado no lago. A água estava calma e límpida. Com aquela vegetação ao seu redor, e os pássaros cantando, Kagome se sentiu no paraíso.

San- Você não sabe qual foi à última dele.

Kag- Quer dizer que ele já aprontou?- Disse Kagome se sentando à sombra de uma árvore, sendo seguida por Sango.

San- O pior que já. Ele teve a audácia de passar a mão em mim e em uma mulher lá do vilarejo. Não sei por quê eu ainda o deixei vivo!

Kag- Sango, por mais que você tenha vontade de matá-lo, o máximo que você vai fazer sempre é dar um tapa na cara dele, e ainda por cima com o coração partido.

San- Como você sabe?

Kag- É que... Sango! Eu estou sentindo a presença de quinze fragmentos da jóia!- Disse Kagome se levantando rapidamente.

San- Quinze!!! Será que é o Naraku?

Kag- Eu acho que não. O Naraku tem muito mais fragmentos.

San- Então, quem será?- Como se quisesse responder a pergunta da Sango, um Youkai apareceu do nada na frente delas. Ele tinha mais ou menos a altura de InuYasha. Tinha os cabelos negros compridos, os olhos azuis, a pele clara. Era lindo, mas tinha uma expressão má no rosto.

You- Ora, ora. O que temos aqui? Duas jovens humanas, muito bonitas pelo visto.

San- Ora, seu... Essa não!! Eu não trouxe o osso voador.

Kag- Eu também não trouxe nem arco nem flecha!

San- Vamos correr!- Kagome não pensou duas vezes e saiu correndo em direção ao vilarejo, junto da Sango.

You- Vocês não vão fugir.- E saiu correndo atrás das garotas. Elas não tardaram a chegar no vilarejo, também, na velocidade em que estavam correndo demoraram menos de um minuto.

Inu- Estou sentindo o cheiro de um Youkai!- Disse descendo da árvore e encontrando Sango a Kagome sentadas no chão olhando para cima. O Youkai estava prestes a agarrar as duas, quando InuYasha o interrompeu usando a tessaiga.

Kag- InuYasha! Ele tem quinze fragmentos da jóia!!

Inu- O que!! Kagome, Sango, venha pra perto de mim!!

San- Não dá, a Kagome torceu o pé!- Ao ouvir isso, InuYasha correu em direção as duas e ficou na frente delas.-

Inu- Quem é você?

You- Eu sou Kibitou, e soube que um meio-youkai estava atrás dos fragmentos da jóia. Só por isso, você já deve saber o motivo de eu ter vindo até aqui. Mas, agora, além dos fragmentos, eu também quero outra coisa.

Inu- Seja o que for, você não vai conseguir facilmente.

Kib- Eu quero essa humana que parece ter a habilidade de encontrar os fragmento da jóia de quatro almas.

Kag- O que!!

San- Não se preocupe kagome. Nós não vamos deixá-lo te levar embora.

Kib- Isso é o que você pensa.- Disse ele atingindo Sango com uma bola de energia que saiu de sua mão, deixando Sango inconsciente.

Kag- Sango!!!

Inu- Seu miserável!!!!- A essa altura, todos do vilarejo já haviam saído de suas casas para ver o que estava acontecendo, e junto com todos os outros, Miroku.

Mir- Sango!!!- Gritou enquanto corria em direção à Sango e Kagome.

Inu- Miroku! Cuide delas, por favor!

Mir- Nem precisava pedir. Venha kagome. Você consegue se levantar?

Kib- Idiotas! Vocês não sabem que a humana, a qual vocês chama de Kagome é minha!!!!- Ao dizer isso. Ele fez um movimento com a mão direita que fez Kagome levitar e ir em direção a ele, que por sua vez a agarrou.

Kag- InuYasha!!!

Inu- Kagome!!

Kib- Esqueça! Ele é minha agora. Agradeçam-me. Deixarei vocês viverem mais um pouco.- E desapareceu junto de Kagome.

Inu- Essa não...- Lágrimas começaram a escorrer de seus olhos. Como pôde deixar que Kagome fosse seqüestrada, logo agora que se declarou para ela.- Ele... levou a Kagome, e eu nem soube da resposta dela. Eu.. vou resgatá-la. Custe o que custar!!!

_**Continua...**_

N/A: Espero que todos estejam gostando do fic. Qualquer coisa, mandem-me e-mails para que eu possa melhorar o fic. O end. 


	3. Capítulo Três

_**LAÇOS DE AMOR**_

Legenda:

--,-- = pensamento de um personagem

nome- fala do personagem

Capítulo 3: A hipnotização

Já estava escurecendo.Ao chegarem no seu castelo, Kibitou trancou Kagome em um dos quartos, e disse-lhe que queria que ela se vestisse com um dos vestido que se encontravam no armário, se ela não quisesse morrer. Claro que Kagome não teve escolha senão obedecer. Ela não poderia morrer agora, porque ela ainda não tivera a chance para se declarar para o seu amado: InuYasha. Ela teria que se manter firme, obedecer Kibitou até ter a chance revelar os seus sentimentos para InuYasha, de forma que pegou o vestido mais bonito e se vestiu. Ela tinha ficado linda, parecendo uma princesa. O vestido era cor-de-rosa claro,com alguns detalhes em branco e prateado. Seu sapato era branco com um pequeno salto.

Kib- Kagome- Chamou uma voz atrás da porta.-Você já terminou de se vestir?

Kag- Já terminei sim.

Kib- Ótimo -Respondeu Kibitou abrindo a porta.-Como você está linda! Mesmo para uma humana sua beleza é encantadora. Gostaria que você me acompanhasse no jantar. Seria uma grande honra.

Kag- Como se eu tivesse muito o que escolher. Eu vou te acompanhar, sim, mas contra o meu gosto.-Respondeu Kagome, com um pouco de arrependimento do que dissera quando terminou.

Kib- Ótimo. O jantar já está na mesa. Vamos.Kibitou, estendeu sua mão esquerda pra Kagome, que colocou a sua esquerda encima da dele, a muuuito contra gosto.

Enquanto isso, InuYasha, Sango e Miroku pensavam em um jeito de resgatar Kagome.

San- Como a pergunta não é como vamos resgatá-la, porque para a resgatarmos precisamos saber onde ela está, mas como?

Inu- Aquele desgraçado! Ele teve o cuidado de não deixar rastros! Nem o cheiro dele eu consigo sentir! Maldição!!- Reclamava InuYasha para não chorar, pois era o que ele queria fazer naquele momento. Acabara de se declarar para Kagome e ele lhe fora roubada.

Mir- Não se preocupe, InuYasha.A Kagome não é só importante para você. Ela também é importante pra mim, pra Sango, e o Shippou gosta tanto dela que desmaiou quando ela foi seqüestrada, e não acordou até agora.

Inu- Se ela é tão importante assim pra você, por que diz para eu não me preocupar? Ela é muito mais importante pra mim do que você pensa!- Gritou InuYasha para o Miroku e faltou muito pouco para ele bater no monge. Só não bateu, porque a Sango entrou na frente.

San- InuYasha, eu sei que ele não presta, é chato, fala demais, e às vezes até passa dos limites, mas se você machucá-lo só irá restar nós dois para salvar a Kagome, e no momento, quanto mais gente melhor.

Inu- É, você tem razão. Ele pode ser um idiota, mas ainda deve servir pra alguma coisa.

Mir- O quê? Senhorita Sango, você não vai me defender?

San- Por quê? Ele ta dizendo a verdade mesmo!

Inu- Agora vamos pensar: se eu não posso sentir o cheiro da Kagome e nem do Kibitou e eles também não deixaram rastros, tem que haver outra forma de conseguir encontrá-los.Todos se calaram por alguns instantes, até que Miroku resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

Mir- Já sei! InuYasha, saque a tessaiga!

Inu- Por que?

Mir- Você quer sacar a tessaiga logo!- Então InuYasha, mesmo sem entender nada sacou a tessaiga que na hora se transformou.

San- E agora?

Mir- InuYasha, a tessaiga não foi feita para proteger os humanos, e mais que isso, proteger a pessoa que você mais ama?

Inu- Foi sim, mas o que isso tem a ver?

Mir- Você ama a senhorita Kagome, não é?

Inu- Mas... mas como... quando você descobriu?

Mir- Eu descobri depois que você me disse para não encostar nela. Você sempre diz isso, mas daquela vez foi diferente. Dava pra ver nos seus olhos que você a amava.

San- Ta, mas você ainda não disse o que o InuYasha vai ter que fazer com a tessaiga.

Mir- É simples. InuYasha, como a Kagome é a pessoa que você mais ama, conseqüentemente quer protegê-la, certo?

Inu- Certo.

Mir- Então deseje que a tessaiga te guie até a Kagome. Mas deseje do fundo do coração. Eu não tenho certeza se isso vai dar certo, mas melhor tentar, do que ficar de braços cruzados.

Inu- Você está certo. Então lá vai.- InuYasha fechou os olhos e desejou que a tessaiga o guiasse até a Kagome. Então, a tessaiga ficou azul e começou a apontar para o sudeste.

San- Está funcionando! Que maravilha!

Mir- Ninguém vai me agradecer, não?

San- Até que para um idiota você se saiu bem.

Inu- O que vocês estão esperando? Nós temos que ir AGORA!- InuYasha deu um berro tão alto que Sango e Miroku num piscar de olhos já estavam até na frente do hanyou.

Enquanto InuYasha, Miroku e Sango estavam felizes da vida por terem achado uma maneira de salvar Kagome, a mesma não estava muito feliz. Ela estava jantando com um youkai detestável, e a conversa não era uma das melhores.

Kib- Kagome, gostaria que você soubesse que não te seqüestrei somente porque você consegue ver os fragmentos da jóia. Eu tenho que admitir que a sua beleza me impressionou, de forma que me apaixonei por você e quero ter seu coração só para mim.

Kag- O que é uma pena, pois o meu coração já tem dono.- Disse Kagome, dando aquele sorriso de quem diz"bem feito otário!"

Kib- Eu já esperava isso, mas ainda tenho truques na manga.- Kibitou, estalou os dedos, e um yokai cachorro, mais ou menos do tamanho do Shippou apareceu ao lado de Kibitou em um piscar de olhos, e deu ao seu mestre um cordão com um diamante servindo de pingente.- Kagome, quero que você olhe para esse pingente.

Kag- Você pensa que eu sou burra ou o quê? Eu não vou olhar para esse pingente de jeito nenhum, porque vindo de você não deve ser coisa boa.- Disse Kagome virando o rosto e fitando a parede.

Kib- Ha, você vai olhar, sim.- Quando Kibitou falou isso, fez um movimento com a mão forçando Kagome a virar o rosto.- Assim está melhor. Agora, olhe para esse pingente!

Kag- Eu não quero olhar!- Gritou fechando os olhos e tentando se levantar, Mas Kibitou usou um de seus poderes para imobilizá-la e ainda forçou-a a deixar os olhos abertos.- Me deixe sair! Eu não quero ficar aqui com você!

Kib- Mas quem disse que poder é querer. Agora que você está olhando pro pingente, que tal conversarmos sobre esse rapaz que você tanto ama. Quem é ele?

Kag- Eu não vou dizer!

Kib- Vai sim!- Então, o pingente de diamante começou a brilhar. De repente Kagome parou de tentar se soltar. Seu olhar ficou frio e sem brilho. Ela parecia estar sem vida, triste e deprimida. Ela olhou para Kibitou que deu um sorriso satisfeito.

Kib- Que maravilha! Agora diga-me Kagome, que é esse rapaz que você ama?

Kag- É o InuYasha.

Kib- InuYasha? É aquele meio youkai que foi te proteger hoje de manhã?

Kag- É.

Kib- Interessante. Bem, agora você não pode mais amá-lo.

Kag- Por quê?- Mesmo que Kagome estivesse sendo hipnotizada, ela ainda mantinha seus próprios sentimentos, portanto Kibitou teria que mentir para ela se quisesse que ela o amasse.

Kib- Pense bem.- Começou ele se levantando de sua cadeira e andando em direção a Kagome que permanecia sentada.- Se o InuYasha te amasse de verdade, ele já estaria aqui, não acha? Encare a verdade, você não significa nada para ele.

Kag- Ele... Não me ama?

Kib- Me desculpe por ter que te dizer isso, mas é preciso. Eu não posso te deixa se cair em uma mentira como a que ele inventou.- Kibitou começara a acariciar os cabelos de Kagome.- Ele mentiu pra você. Na verdade, ele não só não gosta de você. Ele te odeia.

Kag- Ele me odeia? Ele me odeia?

Kib- Sim! E todos aqueles seus amigos também.

Kag- Eles me odeiam! Eles me odeiam!- Ela começou a chorar, se levantou e se atirou nos braços de Kibitou.

Kib- Está tudo bem. Agora ouça. Eu te amo, e gostaria de me casar com você. Você quer se casar comigo.- Kagome parou de chorar instantaneamente, e voltou a ficar séria.

Kag- Quero.

Kib- Me dê, primeiro esse cordão que você está usando- kagome obedeceu, pois estava hipnotizada.- Bem, nós vamos nos casar amanhã ao nascer do sol. Vá para o seu quarto e...- Porém, antes de Kibitou terminar a frase, InuYasha, Miroku e Sango arrombaram o portão do castelo revelando a escuridão da noite e se deparam com a cena: Kagome estava agarrada em Kibitou.

Inu- Kagome!!!- Gritou InuYasha correndo em direção a Kibitou e Kagome.

Kag- Inu...Yasha?- Sussurrou Kagome, mas só Kibitou escutou e fez uma cara muito feia. Ele sabia o que aconteceria se Kagome se lembrasse que a verdadeira pessoa que ama não é ele;a hipinotização acabaria, de forma que ele falou:

Kib- Kagome, vá para o seu quarto acompanhada do Jenkytou!- E novamente aquele youkai cachorro apareceu, agarrou a mão de Kagome e desatou a correr.

Inu- Kagome!- Gritou novamente, agora seguindo Kagome e o Jenkytou, mas Kibitou entrou na frente de InuYasha- Seu maldito! Saia da minha frente!

Kib- Ora InuYasha, seja mais educado, afinal você está na minha casa.

Mir- InuYasha! Anda logo! Vai atrás dela que a gente cuida desse cara, né Sango?

San- Claro!

Kib- Vocês pensam que eu estou sozinho?- Kibitou estalou os dedos, e pelo menos 30 youkais de diversas formas.

Mir- Er, InuYasha, eu acho que agora você vai ter que enfrentar esse cara sozinho.

San- Anda Miroku! Mais ação e menos papo!- Os dois, então, correram em direção aos youkais.

Inu- Agora,você vai morrer!

Kib- Não!- Ele usou contra InuYasha o mesmo poder que usara minutos antes para fazer Kagome ficar quieta.

Inu- Maldito... o que você está fazendo?!

Mir- InuYasha, não é só você que ele está prendendo!- InuYasha se virou e encontrou Sango e Miroku na mesma situação que ele.

Kib- Eu os deixarei viver mais um dia, só para verem o meu casamento.

San- Seu... Casamento?

Inu- E com quem você vai casar?

Kib- Com a Kagome, é claro.

Inu- Com... A Kagome? E ela aceitou o seu pedido?

Kib- No início ela não queria nem olhar pra mim, mas eu achei um jeito de convencê-la, agora você vão para sua cela!- Ele novamente estalou os dedos e InuYasha, Sango e Miroku se viram em uma cela escura, úmida e muito fedida.

Inu- E agora? Nós nem conhecemos esse castelo. Como vamos impedir o casamento?

_**Continua...**_

N/A: Eu sei que esse capítulo não ficou lá grande coisa, mas também não ficou tão ruim assim, né? Me mandem e-mail por favor!!!!!! É 


End file.
